Leon S. Kennedy
Leon S. Kennedy is one of the main protagonists of the Resident Evil series, and would be playable in The Crossover Game. Trophy Information HEY! IT'S UP TO US TO TAKE OUT UMBRELLA! Leon burns with the strong desire to protect and serve, and life as a cadet was an eye-opening experience. At the age of 21, Leon was assigned to work for the Raccoon City Police Department after graduating from the police academy. He arrived at Raccoon City on September 29, 1998, a day later than he was scheduled to. Due to the events in Raccoon City, this would be his first and only day as a police officer. Leon's Legacy Official Media: * Resident Evil 2 * Resident Evil: Operation Raccoon City * Resident Evil 4 * Resident Evil: Degeneration * Resident Evil: The Darkside Chronicles * Resident Evil: Damnation * Resident Evil 6 * Project X Zone 2 Unofficial/Non-Canon: * PlayStation All-Stars Round 2 * Super Smash Bros. NeXt (Cross-Platform Mode only) * Microsoft Legends Battle Zone X (Cross-Platform Mode only) Story Role TBA... Rivals Name: TBA Reason: VS TBA: '''TBA '''Connection: TBA: '''TBA Current Status: TBA... Moveset Leon’s playstyle will work similarly to the first three games in the Resident Evil series, with him being somewhat slow and tank-like. As a super-heavyweight, he can take quite a bit of damage before being KO’d. He is armed with his starting loadout from Resident Evil 4, including his custom Silver Ghost handgun, his shotgun, his knife, and First Aid Spray. His moves are based upon games he’s appeared in, mostly Resident Evil 4 and Resident Evil 6. Attacks that use firearms will need to be reloaded after a certain amount of shots. Things like knives and First Aid Spray don’t follow these rules. Normal Combos * '''Neutral: Leon slashes his knife horizontally, then diagonally and elbows the opponent in the face. Attacking while in the air, Leon swings his knife forward from his waist to his shoulders in an arc, and will propel Leon forward a bit. * Forward/Backward: If Leon is moving at a moderate pace, he does the famous roundhouse kick from Resident Evil 4. If Leon is dashing, he does an evasive dive, which can go under mid-height projectiles. Attacking while moving forward in the air will make Leon do a shoulder-bash, and gain a few frames of Super Armor. Moving backward and attacking will make Leon do a backward aerial roundhouse kick. * Upward: Leon does an overhead strike similar to the Mii Brawler’s Headache Maker, and can spike opponents. If using this in the air, Leon will equip his shotgun, and fires a single shot directly upward. * Downward: Leon does a lowkick, and will send enemies at a dirty angle. While in the air, Leon pauses in mid-air, and fires a single shot from his handgun downwards. Smash Attacks * Side: Leon equips his shotgun, and lines up his shot when charging. When released, Leon will quickly fire, cock the gun, and fire a second time in a single swift movement. The first shot is angled slightly upwards, and can hit aerial opponents, the second shot is horizontal and has a slightly larger range. * Up: Leon equips his shotgun, and aims directly upwards. When released, he fires a single shot that has very good range and is an incredible anti-air. * Down: Leon aims his handgun at the ground directly in front of himself while charging, and will fire 3 shots when released. All of the shots hit the same place, but get progressively stronger. Special Moves * Neutral - Throwing Knife: Leon will hold his knife in a ready position while the button is held, allowing the player to choose an angle. The player can choose one of 12 directions, and Leon will throw the knife in whichever chosen direction. The knife is subject to gravity, and will arc downwards from wherever it’s thrown. * Back/Forward - Tackle: Leon dives forward with a shoulder-bash (Going about the same distance as the visuals of Lucario’s Force Palm), and will knock enemies to the ground. The attack works as a command grab, and leaves enemies on the floor. * Upward - Buckshot Upper: Leon equips his shotgun, and then leaps into the air. At any time during the leap, Leon can fire a shotgun blast downwards, propelling him high into the air. This will leave him helpless in mid-air, but still able to grab ledges. * Downward - First Aid Spray: Leon crouches to the ground, and begins to administer First Aid Spray around his body. Leon can cancel the attack by rolling or being hit, and it leaves him helpless when used in the air. After being used, he will be unable to use it for about 15 seconds. Supers * The Mercenaries: Leon/Ada Wong fires a bright red flare into the air whilst yelling “You’re going down!”, and Ada Wong or Leon (depends on Variation) appears in the background of the stage on a helicopter. He/she will fire six rockets at the opponents that are closest to Leon/Ada Wong, before flying upwards and away, returning the battle to normal. * TBA: W.I.P. Taunts * Up: Leon pulls out his communicator, and attempts to make contact. A faint static is heard, and Leon says “Story of my life.” * Side: Leon drops the clip from his handgun and loads in a new one, refilling his handgun’s ammunition. During this, Leon says “Better try a new trick, ’cause that one’s gettin’ old.” * Down: Leon opens his shotgun and empties the barrel, then he loads in 6 more shots, refilling his shotgun’s ammunition. While reloading, Leon says “Hasta Luego” Animations * Character Intro: A brown door slowly opens and Leon steps out of it, assuming his idle stance and making the door vanish. This is a reference to the famous door cutscenes from the Resident Evil series. * Victory Screen: Leon is typing on a typewriter, a reference to the saving system in Resident Evil 4. * Losing Screen: Leon claps to the opponent. * Idle Animation: Leon moves his hair, to make sure it doesn’t block his vision. Costumes Leon S. Kennedy * TBA Ada Wong * TBA Gallery TBA Category:PlayStation Category:Playable Characters Category:Licensed Category:Console Characters Category:The Crossover Game